


Don't Wax Poetic

by samstoleaburger



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Fade to Black, How Do I Tag, I Guess...?, I Started This but Couldn't Finish, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: “Such a romantic.”“You're the one that told me to stop ‘waxing poetic’ about this.”





	Don't Wax Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is exactly as the tags say. I started it up after watching [All I Want For Christmas Is You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CpaJNkMmLGY) (Budo/Taro, obviously) and noticed a little something that wouldn't leave me alone. So I started this but had to stop to sleep...then it gathered dust for a while. Picked it up again, it did a bit of a 180 on what it was originally supposed to be and then I had to stop again.
> 
> ...now it's just sitting in my drafts and I decided, 'Fuck it. We're gonna post it 'cause these two need more fics.' And, so, here we are.

Budo bit his lip as he arched his back, rocking his hips up against the hand pressed firm against his crotch and grunted once fingers closed around his dick and squeezed. A grunt forced out of him a second later once teeth nipped at the underside of his jaw, demanding and relentless. He reached out, grabbing onto Taro's biceps as a full body shudder coursed through him with a ground out, “Fuck,” and spread his legs further apart in a blatant invitation. One Taro gladly took, pressing his hips against Budo's with a lazy, too pleased smile tugging at the corner of his lip.  
  
Taro chuckled, the sound soft and almost lost among the litany of moans Budo was making as Taro shifted to stroke him. Aside from his shirt still remaining to hold on, rucked up until it couldn't go any farther, Budo's chest heaving and practically begging to be marked up. Taro poked his tongue out to wet his lips and ran his other hand up Budo's stomach, splaying his fingers out as he reached higher to brush the tips over Budo's nipples. The resulting groan had him roll his hips, his cloth covered dick pressing into the cleft of Budo's ass.  
  
“Look at you…” he breathed, eyes roaming the expense of skin that was exposed and all his for the taking. “You're gorgeous.”  
  
Budo bit the corner of his lip and glared up at him before he hooked his legs around Taro's waist. “I didn't ask you to compliment me, Yamada.” He gasped as Taro's hold on his cock tightened for the briefest of moments before easing up. Budo moaned, his eyes practically fluttering shut at the lace of pain and pleasure that raced down his spine. “Oh, God. Do that again.”  
  
A satisfied hum was his response before Budo's senses zeroed in on the, ‘Yes, yes, yes, _yes_ ,’ singing through his veins.  
  
“That's it. There we go.” Taro leaned down, brushing his lips along the curve of Budo's jaw before nipping at his ear. “You'll look even better with my cock inside you. Spreading you open and you'll be so eager for me to move.” He ran the pad of his thumb over the head, trailing along the beads of pre-come and smearing them with a filthy chuckle at the choked off sounds Budo made in response.  
  
“Stop - ah…” Budo gnawed on his lower lip as his thighs shook and dug his nails into Taro's skin. His mouth fell open with a wanton moan as he pressed his heels against Taro's back. “With...with those stupid, mmn...porn lines from your - oh, fuck, yes. Like that. Exactly like that.”  
  
He lowered his legs, heels digging into the mattress as Budo rocked his hips up. He spread his legs further and opened his eyes to peer up at Taro from under his lashes. His nerves were on fire and were practically begging to be burned to ashes. For more, to give more, to have everything that there was to take.  
  
Taro eased his grip on him and looked Budo over, slowly but with an obvious hunger in his eyes. An insatiable kind that could only be cured by the most basic act and by the way Taro's hand slid down, past Budo's cock and behind his sac, he knew exactly what Taro wanted. And he was more than willing to give it, even if Budo would occasionally push Taro to his breaking point. Break all of his carefully constructed self control so Taro would only focus on taking Budo and driving both of them mad with pleasure.  
  
Budo shoved at Taro's shoulder with a huff as a finger traced over the rim of his entrance. “ _Lube_.” He twisted around to look at the nightstand and tensed when Taro simply nudged forward. Budo hissed and shoved at him again before he shot Taro a warning look. “Use the lube, Yamada.”  
  
A teasing smile curled the corners of his mouth as Taro pressed a kiss to Budo's neck. “I don't really get why you won't just let me -”  
  
“We're not talking about this again.” he ground out, grabbing the tube on the nightstand and pushing it against Taro's chest. “Use it.”  
  
Taro took hold of it with his other hand and tipped his head back to brush his lips along Budo's cheek. He pressed a quick peck to Budo's mouth before he sat back on his heels. Taro flicked his thumb, popping the cap and squeezed a generous amount out onto his fingers. “You'll break down and let me try one of these days.”  
  
Budo scrunched up his nose and grumbled as he settled down again. “Not if you want to kiss me again.”  
  
“Good point.” Taro closed the tube with one hand as he worked on warming the cool gel on his other. “It would be a shame not to kiss you.” He looked at Budo as he rose a brow. “Seeing as it's one of my favorite things to do to you.”  
  
“Such a romantic.”  
  
“You're the one that told me to stop ‘waxing poetic’ about this.” He set the lube down by Budo's hip and bent over, eyes focused on his task as Taro worked to spread it over Budo's hole. Taro moved to take hold of Budo's thigh at the slight spasm that caused Budo's leg to jerk. “Ssh. I'll take it slow. I promise.”  
  
“I'm not…” Budo reached back and grabbed a fistful of a pillow. He wet his lips and closed his eyes on a swallow. “I'm not worried about that.”  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of his lip. “I know.” Taro kneaded the muscle under his hand as he slowly worked his finger inside and kissed Budo's knee. “But I figure the courtesy of knowing wouldn't hurt.”  
  
Budo huffed out a laugh before it was cut off by a groan and he pushed back against Taro's finger.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll never be able to convince me Taro doesn't read just about anything and everything under the sun or that he would even try to avoid porn. You can't and will not be able to make me think otherwise. Never.


End file.
